1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for turning over items that are being cooked. More particularly, this invention comprises a device that turns over items that are being barbequed or grilled.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who grill or barbeque food use manual devices, such as spatulas and forks, to turn the food that is being cooked. This is especially inconvenient when cooking with the newer barbeque ovens which have multiple, closely spaced cooking grids because there is not enough room to turn the food by hand. Around the turn of the century, there were several inventions that allowed food to be turned with a mechanical device. However, these inventions have their mechanisms open to the outside and are not well suited to modern safety standards, manufacturing or fabrication techniques. Therefore, it is desirable to have a simple, closed device that turns over the food being cooked that can easily be manufactured by modern techniques with modern materials.